


Domestic

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Domestic

It's wrong, and they shouldn't, and they'll probably get caught, and Lex can't seem to care. He's never had sex in the back seat of a domestic car before, much less some stranger's car in the impound lot behind the Talon.

 _Chevrolet_. It's nearly a sexy word rolling off the tongue.

He's almost distracted from the insistent lips around his cock by the feel of rough, beige cloth under his fingers, the scent of pine emanating from that absurd tree dangling on the mirror. Well, _almost_ distracted, until that probing finger makes an appearance.

"You're just full of surprises, Lana."


End file.
